


Nessun dorma<4>

by mutio_T



Series: Nessun dorma [4]
Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Bosselot, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:42:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26630806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mutio_T/pseuds/mutio_T
Summary: [Caution]・It takes place in Europe in the 1980s.・It is a sensitive topic for people of faith.・I respect many faiths and their prayer.・The characters and events depicted in this story are fictitious. Any similarity to actual persons, living or dead, is purely coincidental.・Bibliography :In the Closet of the Vatican
Relationships: Big Boss/Ocelot (Metal Gear)
Series: Nessun dorma [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1910992
Kudos: 1





	Nessun dorma

Ocelot was sitting next to his bed that night as a sleeping arrangement for the old man. The job of this so-called "sleeping arrangement" was usually done by the attendant boys. The attendants must have been very surprised that the old man had chosen to deal with such a middle-aged man tonight.  
The old man asked in a calm voice.

''Did you like a lot my bodyguard, didn't you?''

He is brilliant, the old man laughs. It is about Snake. Not many people are allowed to carry guns in this country. Ocelot has Snake stand by in this room in case he needs to.  
The old man's room is as dimly lit as before, and his expression is hard to read, even when he is close by. Only the tone of his voice conveyed his emotions to Ocelot.  
Unlike last time, Ocelot was holding the old man's hand in a submissive gesture as he kneels next to the bed.

"But he's very chastity. He didn't be able to get his way until now."

The old man seemed to be looking somewhere in the distance. Ocelot didn't know what the old man was trying to say, and he was silent, prompting him to go on.

"Adam. I want... I want what you've got."  
"What do I have...?"  
"You have. Yes ... information of "the Patriots".  
"'La-li-lu-le-lo'...?"  
"You don't have to lie to me."  
"I have nothing."  
"The young soldier you dismissed told me this. 'An AI has been created by an organization. It will allow the world to be governed by their thought.' And I want to know more about how much of that is going on."

Ocelot realized. He was a soldier with no great ability in terms of self-reported ratings or actual battle performance. Every time the number of personnel in the Mother Base increased, talented people were attracted to the organization, but on the contrary, so-called D- and E-ranked soldiers like them became more and more subject to dismissal due to the capacity.  
How could such a soldier, who had never achieved anything in actual combat, know such things? He smiled and said, "I told you," as if the old man could tell that he did not understand.

"The power of love is wonderful." He said.  
"He took the photo and searched for you. He looked for all over the world. And he found you. The thin thread that binds "them" to you. And that thread is our hope."  
The old man speaks in a dreamy tone. Would an incompetent soldier go so far for a mere thing? Ocelot could only remember a few things about him who he was dead.

''Why is that...?''

His question seemed to affirm everything, but Ocelot decided to make up his mind and opened his mouth. The old man was as talkative as he had been waiting for it.

"May I? People in this world are divided into '0' and '1'. And no other number is acceptable. The man who painting walls is '0'. The woman selling flowers is '1'. So, Adam. Which one are you yourself? And can you be sure that you will keep choosing one side until you die?"

Ocelot didn't get what he's saying. The old man continued to Ocelot, who was looking at him dubiously.

"So, are you a man when in his arms? Or a woman? And do you think you're going to be able to live with only either one for the rest of your life?"

Ocelot is beginning to understand the story a little better. When he was young, who in the world had he loved, and had loved back him until he met Snake? He hadn't really cared about such things until then. Probably even now, he doesn’t have that much of a connection to the story of the madly in love much more, without him.

Until the old man told him so, he had assumed that he had an identity that had always been the same, from his childhood until now. However, Ocelot has an idea. That there has been an obvious change in his body since he became getting love with Snake. And it also seemed that he was deviating more and more from his mental identity against him will.

''...I don't know. Your Eminence.”

Snake listened to the exchange behind the large curtain. He frowned because Ocelot's answer wasn't what he had expected. Ocelot was talking to the old man, letting his gaze drift to Snake's presence.

“Well I suppose so."

The old man exhaled peacefully.

"It's very fluid for some people sometimes. And do you think people, or even programs, can control this ambiguous thing? The unknown, the unknowable, whether it is a person or an AI, only recognizes what is not there as 'not'. No, they DON'T even try to recognize it! There are '0', 'Null' and 'Blank' in the program data. Do you know the difference them? That '0' number is proof that there is a '0' there. There is ‘0’ there. It's very strange, isn't it? Then, what about "Null"? That's the German word for '0', but programmatically, 'nothing' is 'there' there, which means 'nothing'. So what about 'blank'? This is the real 'nothingness'. But we humans are not allowed to have a 'null'. A Human have to been either '0' or '1'. Therefore, we are always in the "blank". This is outside the world that the program was not expecting. AI has not yet gotten the Forbidden fruit that is us."

The fruit of all knowledge of good and evil. He who knows neither good nor evil remains innocent. He who is outside the concept is not in the concept, just as one who does not know discrimination is informed of the concept of discrimination, just as one who does not know sex is taught how to use a condom by a child who does not know sex. That's why God told Adam and Eve not to eat of the fruit of all knowledge. The old man gently removed his hand from Ocelot's hand.

"Adam, you have all the ribs, don't you?"

The old man's hand indicated Ocelot's belly.

"You are the first man, and again there is still a woman sleeping within you. No, all humans are men and women, just as you are. But the world does not know that."

The woman is asleep. Ocelot ruminates in his mind. Maybe that's right. He is a human who has been seduced by a snake while being both a man and a woman.  
Then the old man asked Ocelot in words that felt strong willed.

"Do you think the AI can control love? I don't think so."

The old man seemed to have a firm will. However, Ocelot thinks that the AI is a mechanism that even that love is being used to grow and grow. It's just that this country is too closed off from the outside world to be noticed at the moment.

"Adam. I have... I have the key to 'his' AI's cultural control system."  
"The key...?"

Our 'family' is everywhere in the world. Do you understand? What religion does the neighbor on the street follow and love when they are walking outside, and what kind of person does they love? So, the same is true of him. Did you know what faith and what sexual orientation about him? It is who he was dismissed by you. Did you have any idea what he was like?  
Such people exist in large numbers in places we are not aware of. All over the world. Ocelot suddenly realized. That person could be somewhere watering the flowers right now, walking the dog. They could be shopping, enjoying a vacation, maybe even working in one of the offices associated with the Cipher.  
What did the dead man see and hear in the world? Until now, Ocelot had no way of guessing. But being in this country, he felt that he could understand a little of what it was all about.

"And what are you going to do with it ...?"  
"If only we could snatch 'their' system, our 'world would be one'. Yes. In the name of the Church."

"I see..."

At his words, Ocelot said a word of agreement. Then he looked towards the curtain, where Snake would be, who had been listening to him all this time, and Snake was standing there - without a sign of him - with a handgun in right hand.

"Understood, that's a good idea."

His word ending sounded as if he was teasing the old man.  
The old man flinched as he peeled his eyes away. And then, as if he had made up his mind, he said in an inviting tone of voice.

"You ... don't you ... want to live a happy life with the person you love? Well I'll give you a key banking position. There is no place in this world where that is the norm. In politics, in the military, and even in the church, if you are publicly exposed as a heretic, you will have to retreat from your social position. But not if we 'unite the world'. The two of us can live a normal life together, happily ever after."

The old man was like a snake, definitely not, he was still a witch. An old witch trying to seduce and coax her prey with sweet words. Ocelot shuddered at his words. Because he had thought of such a thing himself one day. "But no, not." Ocelot thought. So, he could even smile at the witch's temptation and reply.

"Yes, I think so. Your Eminence. If he also wishes it."

Ocelot took one look at Snake. He must have been thinking the same thing, because Snake looked at Ocelot, too.  
He would not wish for that. Ocelot was sure of it. The person he loved would never wish for such a thing. Because It was always on the battlefield that he would shine the brightest and most beautiful.  
The old man was relieved to see them looking at each other for a moment. Ocelot smiled and took the old man by the arm and gently caressed him.

"I see ... Your Eminence ... yes ... the power of love is wonderful ..."

Gently, Ocelot took out the bible. He took a thin glass syringe from a paper box made of hollowed out holy words and attached a thin needle to its tip. Then he gently jabbed it into the arm of the old man who was about to fall asleep.  
The old man freaks out at the small pain.

"Adam ... what ..."  
"Your eminence I would like to you to be chatty. Please tell me more. So... for example, about the 'key' you have..."

Ocelot looked into the old man's face as if to provoke him.

''Ugh ... do you think ... who I am ...?''

The old man began to break out in a cold sweat as the medicine began to take effect. Ocelot's eyes narrowed at the sight of the old man writhing in agony.  
Ocelot can't help but love the sight of it. The moment when a person's heart is laid bare. The moment when a man's heart is naked with his own hands.  
Now he knows what the old man meant when he said.

"Man or woman. Do you think you're going to be able to live with only either one for the rest of your life?"

The answer is no. What does this man look like in his own hands? How will he suffer, gasp, and contort his face in anguish? That always thrilled Ocelot.

"Who do you think I am, my dear? Am I a cute kitty? I'm not just a cat. I'm an ocelot."

*

"Surely this one might be more... troublesome..."

They walked away from the light of the street lamps. They could feel a number of eyes on them. Ocelot was carrying the old man on his back.

"Isn't it because your tie stands out?"

Snake looked around with only his eye as he spoke lightly. The agents who couldn't get into the country seemed to be aim at them when they realized that there were two targets in front of them.  
We've done our job for you guys, so we hope you're welcome, Snake complained, hiding in the shadows of the building, avoiding the light of the streetlights.  
The 'key' he had was a person. Or, more accurately, it was himself. The old man had obtained the right to change the "key" by making full use of his network. No matter how many times "he" tried to change the key, he could make it impossible for someone from outside to change the key, or even impossible to change the key. It's typical, but very large-scale social engineering. But it was happening under a double- and triple-secret network.  
What "he" would want to get rid of is the old man and his network that connects him to the inside of the organization. If we can hand the old man over to them, Ocelot thinks, they will find his network like a daisy chain.

''They don't seem to be interested in dealing with us.”

Snake chuckled as he dodged the bullets ejected from the suppressor.

"If only we could just throw him into the river there."

Ocelot responded to it as well, while somehow avoiding the bullet that snatches the tip of his nose.

"Let's go."

Snake said in a small voice. Ocelot re-carry the old man back on his back. When was the last time he had followed Snake's back like this before? Ocelot thought it was a very well‐being thing. The Snake in front of him caught one of the men.  
Snake said to the man as he tightened his neck.

“We'll give you the 'key' you want. Tell your boss. Next time, honestly ask for us 'help'.”

Ocelot offered the unconscious old man's face to the man who was having trouble breathing because he was about to be strangled.  
The man, confused, tried to carry the old man or pointed his gun at them, but in the end, he dragged the old man along like a shield and disappeared into the darkness. But there are still some people all around. They are now lighter, and they looked at each other and fished up out of the corners of their mouths.

"Come on."

Snake went ahead, and Ocelot followed suit. Following his back, Ocelot felt like he could run wherever he was going.

*

The hotel they chose to stay at for the night was in a suburban residential area. It wasn't upscale, but they could get by here for a night or so. The two of them ran through the city. They were supposed to be old enough, but they were somewhat like children who had succeeded in their mischief.  
But Ocelot cringed when he saw Snake easily choosing a double room at the front desk.  
It reminded him of what was happening in that country as if it were a dream.  
As they stepped into the elevator, Snake hugged Ocelot.

"In a place like this... ashamed..."  
"Adam..."

Again... Ocelot thought. Snake is different than usual. Is he really same person?  
Snake ignored Ocelot's words as he said he was sweating and wanted to take a shower. Entered the room, he sought Ocelot as if he had broken out.

''Oh ... ha ... what's going on ... you're not usual ...

Ocelot asked in interrupted words while being intensely sought after.

“I told you ... when we met in the backyard, I fell in love with you at first sight."  
"Oh ...but that was ... playful ..."  
"I'm serious. Adam. I'm not a good liar."

Unfamiliar language is, in a way, a useful thing. Because they don't use that usually, half has mean, but the other half is just a sound not rooted in the culture or customs. He could speak a more insensitive words than he could in his native tongue.  
Snake could feel the blood flowing backwards. It was burning through his body and yet it was never a flame, and yet it burned through his entire body.  
He was drug resistance trained. The same could be said for the substances in his brain. A brain chemical produced in his own brain. This is very tricky. Emotions are made by increasing or decreasing the discharge of that substance. If a lot of pleasant feeling substances are released continuously, we become addicted to the pleasant substances and become spiritless. On the other hand, when a large amount of unpleasant substance is emitted, it causes auto-poisoning and becomes crippled.  
So, to speak, the brain is a boat of emotion. Emotions only ride on the brain and cannot be to work on the brain. So, what is my emotion that is running out of control? Snake thinks. That could be said of Ocelot. Snake remembered him in the room with the picture hanging on the wall, where he had reached and cried and begged for forgiveness many times.  
Does this mean that we haven't trained enough yet? Or is it that this feeling is so great that it is difficult to get over with training? This reminds them of the old man's words.

"The power of love is wonderful."

As usually, he would only think of it as a flimsy, terrible word.  
This emotion was surely not Snake's, the soldier, or John. It might belong to Jack's, the little secret agent, father and husband, just a man, Snake thinks. The imaginary mask he thought he wore to get into that country had become something else entirely than what Snake had intended, making him now cast off everything he wore like armor. Snake was puzzled that it was the man who could love another, but he wanted to let surrender to this passion.

"Adam...."

He stared into Ocelot's ice blue eyes. It didn't hide the confusion in them. It's no wonder. It's the same for Snake. It's just that this feeling He's feeling right now is bigger than the confusion, and he can't stop it.

''Adam...You're mine...''

He put his feelings directly into words. It was both anger and resentment towards that old man he felt in that country, or rather, -He couldn't keep Ocelot to himself- towards himself. He could see Ocelot's eyes widened and gasp at the words.  
The man in his arms was always as cold as ice and could even kill a man, but now he was as beautiful as a hand-folded flower and clung to Snake's body as tenderly as his scent.  
Snake realized. There is always no one else to set me on fire without this man. When I was hurt and fell, when I was broken and sullen, when I was driven by anxiety and stopped walking. This icy man is the one who sets me on fire.  
Snake was engrossed in the act. His smooth pale skin looked pale and orange, stained the same color as the bedside lamp. I want to touch his breasts, his belly, his hips, everything, with my lips. Snake thinks. How else to convey this thought, he doesn't know the way of it.  
He lays his lips on top of each other again and again, twisting his tongue around insatiably. Ocelot panted in his ear and urged him onward, but Snake didn't want to be to an end. He had an always simple desire. Whenever he hugged him, or even another woman, he only wanted to released his lusts into their inside. But now differently.  
The newborn, youthful passion in Snake didn't allow it, and he let himself get lost in hugging, caressing and kissing Ocelot's skin. He lifted one of his legs and dropped his lips to his inner thighs as well. Snake made some hickey on his pale skin while thought the tips of Ocelot's long eyelashes, all the way down to his toes, all of he is mine. He doesn't care how self-indulgent this thought is. It's like a puppet of the brain, He thought somewhere.  
Ocelot's body bend and a white sperm flew on his belly. This man, too, is satisfying with the deed. Snake smiled with the corners of his mouth twisted, without knowing.  
He inserted his fingers Ocelot's ass. It was where he ate that fingertip with more ease than usual, probably due to the repeated acts of the last few days.  
But there was no satisfactory lubrication. Even though he was uncomfortable, he thought it was better than nothing, and he besmear Ocelot's anus with his white lotion that he flew. Something in his head felt like it was going to burn out. Nevertheless, Snake let the tip of his penis burrow into him as slowly as possible. The pain made Ocelot squirm. Not being wet enough, it also is ached Snake's tip, which was like on the verge of bursting out.

"Sorry ... I'll be... soon ..."

Ocelot shook his head in anguish. “Don't worry about it,” he seems said. Any reasoning that, don’t take him at his word, or that he didn't want to hurt him, had long since been blown away from Snake.  
What in the world would this be if it wasn't instinct? Snake thinks as he thrusts up at Ocelot in a frenzy.  
His hips begin to spasm and he can no longer afford to be thrusting in and out deeply. He scratches shallowly at the depths of the ocelot, letting his senses take over. It's an irresistible stimulation. The interrupted breaths he let out were no longer human.  
In the heat of the moment, Snake's hand clamped firmly on Ocelot's waist as she tried to escape.

(I'll not let you go, cum inside of you, and make you mine.) 

It was too simple an idea to be comical. His testicles contracted so violently that it felt like the entire contents were being drained out.  
The moment felt so long. His instinct to savor the moment, more and more, refused to let his hips stop moving. The fingers holding Ocelot down dug deep into his hips, and the short cut nails made a small scratch on his pale skin. Snake continued to rub greedily against the depths of Ocelot until the strong ejaculation moved away.  
Looking down at him, Ocelot shuddered as his body trembled and tried to stretch his arms out. His face seemed to be smiling.

“Ah...ha...your...face...let me see...”

Snake moved his face closer to Ocelot who said with repeated rough breaths.

“What... ha... ha... what do I look like...?”

Snake laughed as Ocelot laughed, and Snake laughed as well. Their breath remained uneven.

''Ha ... ah ... the beast ... yourself ...''  
"Well...."

That's not too bad, Snake thinks.

"But ... it's still ... not enough ... I want more of you ..."

The sight of Ocelot seducing Snake with him innocence was bewitching him. After all, he was like a white lily that was dripping copious amounts of nectar in an attempt to gather as much pollen as possible on himself.  
While looking at it, Snake's face, which had been laughing, loses its expression like a mask.

''Yeah, me too...''

The look on his face, the tone of his voice, Ocelot thought that Snake was irresistibly lustful.

【To be continued】


End file.
